Dobby Cleans
by tangledhair
Summary: Dobby develops a crush at Hogwarts, and has to make some decisions
1. Dobby Gets a Compliment

Dobby is cleaning. I is cleaning very good. Dobby is the only house elf who will clean Gryffindor Tower, but Dobby doesn't mind. Dobby is happy to clean the Tower. Dobby is happy when he finds clothes to wear. I has so many clothes now that I has to wear many clothes at the same time. Dobby likes wearing clothes.  
  
Dobby cleans the common room very good. I is seeing the fire is dying out, so I relights it. Dobby is making a very good fire.  
  
Dobby is happy here at Hogwarts. Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor Dumbledore, sir hires Dobby for paying and says Dobby is still free. Dobby can even say bad things about Professor Dumbledore, sir, but Dobby does not want to. Dobby likes working at Hogwarts.  
  
Dobby is happy, too, that the other house elves will talk to Dobby more. They is noticing that Dobby works very hard, even though he is free, and even though he is getting paid. Niffy says he is noticing what a good job Dobby is doing. Niffy is very kind to Dobby.  
  
Niffy says to all the house elves that Dobby does a good job because I is not complaining that I is having to clean Gryffindor Tower alone. Niffy says that he and the other house elves are ashamed because they refuse to clean Gryffindor Tower. I is telling Niffy that Dobby does not mind, because sometimes Dobby gets to see Harry Potter, sir. Dobby would clean the whole castle so he could see Harry Potter, sir.  
  
But Dobby is happy that Niffy said that. Dobby is so happy, that he is cleaning even better than better, so that Niffy will know that he was not wrong to be nice to Dobby.  
  
Dobby has cleaned and re-cleaned until Dobby knows the tower is perfect. Dobby goes back downstairs to the house elves quarters and looks up and down the hall. Dirt, I is not the last one to bed. Three other doors are still open. Some others are up cleaning later than me. Dirt, dirt, dirt.  
  
I is waking and I is jumping out of bed. Dobby gets dressed quickly and runs out the door. I is happy and jumping down to the kitchen because Dobby is the first up this morning. Dobby is going to clean the kitchen again before the other house elves are getting up.  
  
I is finishing as the other house elves are coming to cook breakfast. This morning, Dobby is working on the eggs with Niffy. We is cooking hundreds and hundreds of eggs for the students and teachers. Dobby and Niffy work very well together.  
  
Dobby is noticing that Niffy is very thorough with his eggs. Niffy's eggs crack open right in the middle. Dobby beats the eggs with special magic so the eggs will cook fluffy. Niffy smiles at Dobby while we cook. I smiles at Niffy too.  
  
After we is done, we is cleaning our dishes. Niffy and Dobby work together to clean up all the egg shells and all the dishes. Our area of the kitchen is shining. While we is cleaning the dishes, Niffy's ear brushes against Dobby's ear.  
  
Niffy's ear is soft and firm, and Dobby likes it. Dobby thinks Niffy is nice and hard-working and very nice looking. I is blushing as I think about Niffy's ear touching mine.  
  
All morning I is cleaning extra hard. 


	2. Cleaning with Niffy

The house elves is all cooking lunch, and Dobby is noticing that Niffy is cooking extra well. Dobby cooks extra well too. We is making the best lunch ever at Hogwarts. The other house elves see what a good job we is doing, and they is doing a good job too. Then we is all cleaning the kitchen until it sparkles. We can hear the students upstairs talking happily. They is liking the good job we is doing.  
Dobby likes the afternoon at Hogwarts, because the house elves have three hours off. Dobby is happy during this time every day. The house elves is cooking for each other, and serving each other. They is having a very good time. Dobby is sitting next to Niffy and Winky. Winky is not as happy at Hogwarts as Dobby, and Dobby is sad about it. Winky is still hoping that Mr. Crouch will take her back, but Winky believes she does not deserve it and so Mr. Crouch will not. I thinks Mr. Crouch is a bad wizard for being so mean to Winky. I is feeling sorry for Winky. Professor Dumbledore, sir is good to Winky, but Winky is still not happy. Winky is finishing her pumpkin juice, so Dobby is getting her some more. When Dobby gets back, Dobby sees that Niffy has gotten Dobby another stoat sandwich. Dobby goes and gets Niffy another napkin. Niffy is pushing Dobby's chair closer to the table. Dobby is polishing Niffy's spoon before he eats his pudding. We is serving each other so much we is almost forgetting to eat. Dobby is smiling because that was a very nice break. Now I is going back to the kitchen for meal preparation. After dinner, we is cleaning the kitchen extra good before we go out to clean the rest of the castle again. Niffy is talking to Dobby about cleaning tonight. Niffy is saying that if Dobby is going first and finding all the clothes, Niffy will help Dobby clean Gryffindor Tower. Dobby is very happy about that. I tells Niffy that I will find all the clothes in the Tower so Niffy will be safe. Niffy is smiling as we go upstairs. Niffy tells Dobby all about his life at Hogwarts. His family has been at Hogwarts for over 700 years. Dobby tells Niffy that he is lucky. Dobby doesn't say anything bad about the evil Malfoys, but Dobby does tell him all about how badly he was treated. Dobby is preferring to starve than to live with them any more. Dobby tells Niffy about how Harry Potter, sir freed Dobby, and now socks are Dobby's favorite clothes. Niffy shakes his head during parts of the story, but he smiles a lot at the end, and wants to know all about Harry Potter, sir. Dobby tells Niffy about the wonderful Harry Potter, sir. Dobby tells Niffy about all the clothes Harry Potter, sir has given Dobby. Dobby and Niffy clean the tower so well that we miss our sleep tonight. But we do not mind because now is time for meal preparation. We is having another good day before us.  
  
Dobby is laughing with Niffy again while we is cleaning the Tower again. Niffy is with Dobby all the time now. We is spending so much time together. Dobby is really liking Niffy. I is wanting to always be with Niffy. I is cleaning so good this week so that Niffy is knowing what a good house elf Dobby is. When we is finishing, Niffy is coming to Dobby and looking Dobby in the eyes. He is saying that he is wanting to clean Dobby tonight. I is turning bright red and smiling really big. I is so nervous that even though I is trying to say yes, I cannot. Niffy is laughing and taking my hand and we is going downstairs to the house elf quarters. We is going inside the bathroom and I is so excited. Niffy is the best house elf at Hogwarts, and I is going to get to clean him. We lock the door and I takes off Niffy's cloth. He goes to remove mine, but then stops and I realize that he can't take off my clothes. I is almost wishing I didn't have clothes, because they is coming between me and Niffy. I takes off my own clothes while Niffy runs the bath. The water is extra hot and Niffy is turning red wherever the water is touching him. We gets in the water and we scrubs each other very hard. Niffy hands feels so good to Dobby. Dobby is so happy to be here with Niffy. We takes a long time in the bath, until we is both cleaner than clean. Then we goes to Niffy's room and close the door. 


	3. Job Rules

Dobby is so happy all day long. I is laughing because the other elves is thinking that I spent the whole night cleaning. Niffy whispers in my ear that I did. We is laughing while we is working, and we is working harder than ever. I tells Niffy he should come to my room tonight, so the house elves don't think I have stopped sleeping altogether. Niffy grins at me. Dobby is in paradise. But then, after dinner, Professor Umbridge, ma'am comes into the kitchens and asks if we knows what is the Room of Requirement. I is shaking because I is knowing what it is, and I is knowing why she is asking. I is not wanting to tell Professor Umbridge, ma'am where it is, but I is having to. I is thinking that Dobby is free, and Dobby is not having to, but Professor Umbridge, ma'am is telling me she is Dobby's boss, and Dobby must tell. Dobby is so upset when Dobby is telling. Professor Umbridge is ordering the house elves to keep the secret, and she is leaving. Dobby is banging his head against the wall because he has betrayed Harry Potter, sir. He is having to go tell Harry Potter, sir. Niffy is asking Dobby where I is going. I is smashing my hands in the oven door and telling Niffy that I is having to tell Harry Potter, sir. Niffy is getting angry at Dobby. Niffy is yelling that Dobby is a bad house elf if Dobby is going to tell his master's secrets. Dobby is yelling that Harry Potter, sir is worth all the punishment in the world, because Harry Potter, sir is a good-hearted wizard who set Dobby free and gave Dobby clothes and offered Dobby a seat when very first they met. Niffy is warning Dobby that if I go, Niffy is not talking to Dobby any more. But Dobby has to go. Dobby has to.  
  
Dobby is sitting in Dobby's room and I is shaking. Harry Potter, sir told Dobby that Dobby is not to punish myself for telling Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is knowing that I has done both a good thing and a bad thing- all at once. Dobby is needing to clean. Dobby is cleaning the kitchen with the other house elves. They is not looking at Dobby. Niffy is telling the other house elves what Dobby has done. Dobby is sad, but I is knowing what I had to do. I is cleaning Gryffindor Tower all alone tonight. Niffy is closing his door in Dobby's face before Dobby goes to bed. While Dobby is cooking breakfast in the morning, I is hearing the other house elves saying that Professor Dumbledore, sir is left Hogwarts, and that Professor Umbridge, ma'am is the new headmistress. Dobby is even sadder, but I is going to serve my new boss well. I is cooking very well this morning. Professor Umbridge, ma'am is coming in suddenly, and yelling at all of the house elves that they is not keeping her secrets. She is kicking them and hitting them with a frying pan. Dobby is running up to her and is telling her that the other house elves is keeping her secrets. Dobby is not. She is hurting Dobby and telling Dobby that I is going to be punished, and that I is not getting paying anymore. She is lifting Dobby up by the ears and she is hitting Dobby with the frying pan. The other house elves is cowering from her. Niffy is not able to look at Dobby and Professor Umbridge, ma'am. Dobby understands. But Dobby is remembering the evil Malfoys and Dobby is not letting Professor Umbridge, ma'am do that too. Dobby is using his magic to make Professor Umbridge, ma'am let Dobby go. Dobby is looking her in the eye, and Dobby is telling her that she is a bad witch, and Dobby is quitting. The other house elves is gasping and screaming. Professor Umbridge, ma'am is laughing, but then Dobby goes. Dobby is preferring rather to starve than to work for Professor Umbridge, ma'am. 


	4. Clean Start

It is summer, and Dobby is nervous. Dobby is sitting inside Professor Dumbledore, sir's office and I is asking for a job. Dobby is telling Professor Dumbledore, sir all that happened before Dobby left. Professor Dumbledore, sir is chuckling and giving Dobby his job back. Professor Dumbledore, sir is offering Dobby a raise, but Dobby is arguing him down. Dobby is going back to his old quarters, and Dobby is finding Niffy and Lindy and Simmy in Dobby's room. They is waiting for them. Dobby is thinking that they is looking different. Then Dobby is realizing they is wearing Hogwarts uniforms- shirts and pants! They is smiling at Dobby. They is telling Dobby that Professor Umbridge, ma'am was a really bad witch, and she was really bad to the house elves and punished them often and for no reason. When she is leaving and Professor Dumbledore, sir is coming back, they is asking Professor Dumbledore, sir for clothes. They is saying that they is wanting to stay at Hogwarts forever, but they is wanting to be able to leave if bad witches and wizards take his place again. Professor Dumbledore, sir is giving them clothes, and is even trying to give them paying and time off, but they argued him down. They is welcoming Dobby back, and Dobby is very happy to be back. Niffy is smiling at Dobby and saying he is sorry. Dobby is saying he is sorry. Then we is all laughing because we is happy to be at Hogwarts. Now we is going to find something to clean. 


End file.
